boys
by rockingfreakshow
Summary: "Oh Percy, you're so damn unobservant." Percy/Rachel, post-BotL.


**disclaimer:** disclaimed

* * *

They're in Physics and they're usually separated for talking in class, but they have a substitute teacher who's pretty clueless about physics and doesn't know either of them, so they get to sit together, and the teacher isn't really paying attention to what anyone's doing.

Percy's chatting mindlessly, ecstatic that he can get away with not doing any work and Rachel's working on the assigned task.

"Percy, you do know we're supposed to have this done by next lesson?"

"Yeah, look I've done it," he holds up a piece of paper with about two sentences on and probably every word spelt wrong.

She raises her eyebrows and laughs, "Have you cited your sources?"

"Wait, what? You want me to cite my sources? What next, sign the paper with my blood?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic - do your work properly." She says light-heartedly, smiling with encouragement as she hands him a textbook.

He sighs dramatically, grabs the textbook and pretends to read it.

There's four girls on the table behind them having a conversation about what they find attractive in guys and he half-heartedly listens to that because really anything is better than reading a physics textbook.

"Hmm.. I don't know, I think the only hot boys in our grade are Mike Richardson and Percy Jackson."

His eyes shoot up at Rachel and he gasps, hands over his mouth, "But that's me" he whispers, smiling in shock, and Rachel looks up at him and rolls her eyes. _How can he seriously not know?_

"You're such a moron."

"I am not a moron!" he puts his hand over his heart in fake hurt. "How da-" a sudden look of realization spreads across his face, "How Rachel Elizabeth _Dare_ you!"

He laughs at himself and swings back on his chair slightly, textbook long forgotten. "Man, I am so funny."

"Your jokes are terrible, Percy." she smiles and shakes her head, then looks back down at her textbook.

* * *

Annabeth is coming to visit Percy and he invites Rachel. She cringes as her mind flicks through all the possible scenarios.

"Why don't you wanna come?" he whines.

"Percy," she sighs, "Do you honestly, truly think that me coming is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, for starters, Annabeth hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she just..." he bites his lips and thinks, (and Rachel can't help but notice how cute he looks when he's thinking.) "Uh.. dislikes you."

"Exactly."

There's a short pause before she asks him, "Percy, you do know why Annabeth doesn't like me, right?"

He looks at her obliviously with big green eyes, shrugs, "I dunno."

"Boys," she mutters to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

It's 2:34 AM on a Wednesday night and they're playing truth or dare in Rachel's room. Neither of them have picked dare yet, Percy because he's done this before with Rachel and picking dare did not end well and Rachel because she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of springing another pun about her name on her.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?" she asks.

"Well, I_ like_ a lot of people"

She flicks him on the forehead, "You know what I mean, Perce."

"Uhmm..." his face flushes and he bites his lip. "I dunno, maybe."

_Annabeth_, she thinks.

"Well, what about you?" he asks, drawing her focus away from him.

"I never said truth."

He raises his eyebrows, concocting ways he could use the infamous Dare pun, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"For gods sake, Rachel!"

She laughs, looks down and fiddles with her hair. "Yeah, I do."

He looks surprised. "Who?!"

"It's not my turn."

* * *

They're going to the movies, and it's kinda dumb cause they're gonna be sat in the dark, and well, it's_ Percy_, but Rachel makes a special effort to look nice - straightens her wild, frizzy curls, puts on make-up - hell, she even wears the one pair of jeans she owns that aren't torn up and covered in paint and marker stains.

As they walk there, he doesn't even say anything about how she looks, just starts talking about random crap.

"Okay, so you know the whistle from the Hunger Games - I swear on my life that's the same whistle they did in the Romeo and Juliet film we watched in English, the-"

"Percy!" she exclaims, exasperated. "Is there anything different you notice about me,_ at all_?!"

She wouldn't really care if any of her previous crushes hadn't noticed stuff like this, but she really does like Percy a whole lot - and for gods sake, she spent 20 minutes perfecting her eyeliner wings and accidentally burnt her arms 3 times with her hair straighters for this boy.

"Uh..." he looks at her. "Your hair's all flat."

She sighs and puts her hand on her forehead. _So much for trying to impress him._

* * *

"Oh Percy, you're so damn unobservant."

"Huh?"

She smiles, rolls her eyes, brushes a curl of fiery hair behind her ear, leans in and kisses him softly. Her chest is pounding and her lips tingle as she pulls away. She's a little scared that she might just have ruined the one friendship that matters to her, but she doesn't let on.

She can't help but laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Y-you.. you like _me_?" he says it like she just told him the answers to life and the universe.

"No," she replies sarcastically.

"But.."

"Gods," she widens her eyes, runs a hand through her unruly hair. "I was joking, of course I like you, you idiot."

He laughs slightly, looks at the ground, touches his lips, smiles. "I think I like you too."

For once, it's her turn to be shocked.

* * *

**a/n:** writing percy/rachel... im a tru dare devil (DARE OMG) loool i feel like ill either get no reviews or get flamed :/ im like the only person in the world to ship percy/rachel it sucks lmao sighhh not really sure how i feel about this tho, sorry if i made that short bit mentioning annabeth make her sound bad because it wasnt my intention its just it botl she really didnt like rachel lol gotta love annabeth tho shes awesome


End file.
